Various two-part fastening clips for fastening a component to a carrier are known from the prior art. These fastening clips consist, for example, of a holding member that can be fitted into an opening of a carrier for fixing the component to the carrier, and of an expansion member that can be inserted into the holding member for expanding the holding member and thereby fixing it in place on the carrier. To this end, expansion arms are provided on the holding member which are adapted to engage behind the opening of the component. The expansion member is configured such that it can shift the expansion arms into an expanded position, in which the expansion arms can engage in the component. In the process, the expansion member is pulled into the holding member contrary to the insertion direction, so that the expansion member does not project forward beyond the holding member in any assembly position, and an assembly of the fastening clip substantially flush with the surface of the carrier is possible. But during assembly or transportation of the fastening clip, individual parts of such a fastening clip may be lost. In addition, the expansion member needs to be positioned at the holding member before or after assembly of the latter.
The object of the invention is to provide a fastening clip which is simpler to assemble and which reliably prevents individual parts from becoming lost during transportation and assembly. Furthermore, the fastening clip according to the invention is intended to be simpler to manufacture.